The Asians War
by GuardiansLight
Summary: Ok! The Beijing OC is Meimeiaru8's and my OC is Tokyo! Give credit for Meimei for letting me use her OC in this story}Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The War

"Aniki No!" Tokyo tried to help China, but Japan kept pulling her away. China was bleeding, bleeding to death. "Aniki, please! We can't leave him like this!" She was in tears. Heavy tears. Tokyo saw Beijing run to China, her eyes hit her with a full glare of hatred.

"No. We're are going Mizuki." Japan had almost dragged Tokyo out, but was stronger than her to pull her out anyway.

"I thought you were my best friend Mizuki, na?!"

"Please! Aniki! I'm sorry Min Lei! Gomen'nasai! Gomen'nasai!"

"Japan, aru!" China looked up with his eyes glared like daggers at them. He winced at the pain he was in. Seeing Tokyo cry before they left was anything he could bare. But he was angry at Japan, taking away someone by force was not how he raised him.

"No! Yao! Min Lei! Gomen'nasai! " Tokyo kept reaching out for them but it was no use. She was going away. Japan held to her wrist tighter, pulling her away from them. She was crying her eyes out,

**~5 days later~**

They were in the mountains hiding from China's people. Tokyo was in a wooden cabin and they were at war. She was in her room crying. Japan was fighting at war with China. _No...what went wrong? Why did it have to be this way! She _hugged both her knees, crying until no more tears could come out. Tokyo didn't like wars, but this was just too much. Both Japan and China were going to fight. Maybe even Beijing. She had to do something about it. Tokyo got up and went inside her closet and opened a box. She had put on her military uniform. She knew disobeying Japan was one thing, but killing your family is another. She put on her boots, grabbed her spear, and ran outside. Tokyo jumped on her horse heading for the battefield. Hoping she wasn't too late.

**~Battlefield~**

Japan clasped his sword tightly; in the field, preparing for a fight. It had hurt China that this was happening, their family tearing apart every second. They stood before each other, waiting who would make a move. China couldn't of course, fighting his little brother was all he could bare. Japan took action though, dashing for China like a streak of lightning. China acted quickly, grabbing his dagger from his back, blocking the striking sword Japan had swung. He kept blocking and moving to different sides. Beijing came out of nowhere; about to attack Japan, but was thrown off to the side. Japan acted quickly with every move they were making. Tokyo had soon came, jumping off her horse and blocked Beijing's kick that was about to hit Japan. Beijing hit Tokyo to the side and went plungering attacks at her. Tokyo took her spear, blocking every move and trying to stop her. Beijing broke her spear in half and kicked her in the stomach. Tokyo spit out a little blood, and took a punch in the chest, flying at least 6 feet off the ground. She layed on her back but was pinned down by Beijings knees and saw that she held a dagger above her head. Beijing looked at her dead in the eyes with hatred. "Why Mizuki? Why did you do this to us? I thought you were my best friend? I thought you looked up at Yao like a big brother? WHY DID YOU BETRAY US NA!" Tokyo cried out the tears she had left.

"Min Lei-!"

"Don't call me that, na! I never want you to say my name ever again!"

"Shite kudasai! Hear me out, please! I didn't mean to betray you or China! I came here to stop this! I never wanted this war to happen! Gomen'nasai! I do deserve your hatred. I won't ask for forgivness." Beijing looked at Tokyo troubled but growled.

"Shuōhuǎng zhě! I don't care for you anymore. Why should I believe you, na?" Tokyo looked off to the side, couldn't look at her once best friend in the eyes. Regret she had felt, and a depression that was building up quickly. She then saw Japan dashing for China about to swing his sword to his chest and China pull out a gun. Tokyo acted quickly, pushing off Beijing and sprinting toward them.

"Aniki, China, NO!" In slow motion, Tokyo had raised China's arm with his gun pointed to the sky when he pulled the trigger. But unfortunantly Japan had accidently attacked Tokyo, giving her an identical scar like he did to China on her back. Tokyo let out a scream of pain, her eyes wide, and started to hypervalate but soon stopped. She slid off China, but was caught by him. Japan's eyes went wide and dropped his sword. His heart started to pound and started to shake. He dropped to his knees, speechless with little tears coming out. China held Tokyo while on his knees, speechless at what just happened. Beijing went to them as quickly as possible but froze when she had got closer to them. Tokyo then noticed China's dagger was stabbed in her stomach, and started to bleed out blood including her back. Tokyo looked at everyone with tears still falling from her eyes. She then felt her eyes started to close and her vision get blurry. "No..." Tokyo whispered.

"What is it aru! Speak up Tokyo!"

"I don't want to die...I don't want to die..." Tokyo's whisper grew louder, her eyes wide in terror. "Gomen'nasai...I hurted you..." Tokyo started to sob out mad. Chocked in her tears, trying to apologize.

"Tokyo! Stay with me, na!" Tokyo looked at Beijing whol held her hand. "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me!" Tokyo did obediantly, shocked that her once best friend was right by her side. Japan took of his jacket and wrapped around the wounds trying to stop the bleeding.

"Stay here with her, we're going to get help aru! Keep her alive!" Japan and China disappeared out of sight. Tokyo was confused deeply, why was Beijing here? Didn't she hate her? Beijing had little tears come out of her eyes. She tried to hold them back in but they kept coming out.

"I'm sorry, Mizuki. You **were** telling the truth. I can't believe that I was trying to kill you, na."

"N-no...d-don't-" Beijing hugged her friend, but not pushing the dagger in though.

"I don't care how awkward this hug is, I'm sorry, what I did to you was wrong na!" Tokyo had somehow got the strength in her arms and hugged back. Trying to treaure this last moment with her **best friend**. Tokyo then felt heavy, and her arms slid back to her sides. Beijing looked at her friend with wided eyes. "Mizuki?! Mizuki! Do't you dare leave me, na! Mizuki!" Tokyo tried to hold on, but soon everything went black.

Should I write more? Please tell me in the review...or tell me what do you think is going to happen next...also was this...good? Okay? I kind of need support on this...

**Words**

**Aniki: big brother**

**Gomen'nasai: I'm sorry**

**Shite kudasai: Please**

**Shuōhuǎng zhě: Liar**


	2. Chapter 2: A sign of forgivness?

It was another day at the world meeting. It's been years since the inicdent. It had changed the asians, especially Tokyo. "Yo Tokyo, Japan!" America waved at the two. His smile turned into a frown when he saw Tokyo. That once sweet and smiling girl turned into an emotionless and quiet person. "H-hey Tokyo..." America made a nervous chuckle. Tokyo just looked at him with her soulless amber-brown eyes, no smile at all. This had worried all the countries. Ever since the incident, there was no smile, or any sign of happiness at all. She passed by him with her depressing atmosphere.

"Ohayōgozaimasu." Her voice was boring and blunt. This led America have a chill down his spine, almost scarying the hero. She sat in her assigned seat and stood still like a statue.

"She hasn't gotten any better, huh Japan?" Japan was deeply worried, thinking he had broke her. Broke that sweet innocent child that would always smile. Japan would try to remember her last smile, but its been so long that it just disappeared in thin air. Japan went to talk to America in the halls.

"I'm afraid not America-san. I-I don't know what to do. I try to ask her what's wrong, but it would always lead to 'I'm fine', or 'I'm ok'. She won't eat, I see her sometimes staring at the moon outside in the middle of the night, she is starting to get bags under her eyes and pale as a ghost. She would rarely talk to me anymore and-"

"Calm down Japan." America grabbed Japan by the shoulders. America sighed. "I'll ask England for help, to see if we could do something to help." America saw England and went to him quickly as possible. Japan peeked through the meeting doors seeing his little sister. Japan didn't know what to do. It tormented him, what he did to her, he couldn't forgive himself. The image of giving that scar on her back haunted him. Her face was blank and emotionless. He went inside and sat next to her.

Tokyo didn't despise or hate Japan at all. She just didn't care. Everyone had soon started to come. The meeting at soon started and once again not that much success. Everyone started to fight and lack. Tokyo was actually getting mad, her locked up feelings were about to poor out. She snapped. Tokyo slammed her hands on the table and stood up yelling her lungs out.

**"EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! I AM TIRED OF EVERYONE BEING SO FUCKING IMMATURE! IF YOU BASTARDS CALL YOURSELVES MEN, THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE PLAYING AROUND AND ACTING LIKE CHILDREN! WHY DONT I GIVE YOU A REALITY CHECK SO YOU ALL KNOW YOUR PLACE, YOU HOPELESS BASTARDS!" **Everyone stopped to look Tokyo. China and Beijing's eyes went wide. Never had they witness her with full of anger. Even Russia was scared of the small asian. Tokyo's eyes went into a crimson amber like color. She went back to her quiet and emotionless state. She sat back down and looked at the scared nations before her.

"L-lets continue." Germany actually stuttered, this scared the nations. Everyone quickly agreed and the meeting went professional. Japan was now deeply worried. Tokyo was very different, she had changed so much.

**~3 hours**** later~**

"We will stop here for today. Have a good day, everyone." Everyone started to pack up and leave. When Japan and Tokyo were about to leave they stopped. They saw China walk up to them, healthy and smiling. Beijing was still the same though with her stubborn self.

"Japan, wait. I've been meeting to talk to you, aru." Beijing had her arms crossed, studying Tokyo. It has been, what? 50 years since they have spoken to one another. To her suprise Japan and China were talking. She looked back at Tokyo once again, seeing her emotionless face that had made her worry. "I'll wait for both of you two outside the builidng aru?"

"Hai." Beijing blinked her eyes and went to catch up with China.

"What did you say to them, na?" They had started to head out the door and waited just like he said.

"I invited them over, aru."

"WHAT! Do you remember what happened, na? I though we came into an agreement that we won't speak to them again."

"This is the reason why, aru. We're are just locked up so much in the past that it turned one of us into a monster. We have to end this now, aru." Beijing crossed her arms.

"Fine, na. But if they try something funny I won't hesitate to beat them, na." Beijing looked back at China's words. They **were** locked up in the past, this family was just filled with hatred. Inside Beijing did fill regret as well. How did it change? They saw th other two walking towards them and the four left off.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Beginning

"Please come in aru." China led both Tokyo and Japan to a room near outside. This brought back memories to Japan. He had remembered he had burned down their home, now it is good and new. Their home felt cozy, but he felt guilty at the same time. He sat on his knees at the small table. "Would you like some tea, aru?"

"Hai, thank you." China gave a nod and went to make tea. Beijing was near the door eavsdropping. It wasn't like her, but she had to be cautious. "Tokyo-"

"I'm fine, Japan." _What?_ Beijing heard what Tokyo had said. She didn't call him Aniki. She **had** changed. She shrugged and turned to go to Korea in the her room. But instead saw China with a tray of tea, watching her. He sighed.

"What are you doing Beijing aru?"

"I was just checking on our guests, na. Thats all." He gave her a worried look.

"You miss her, don't you aru?"

"No, I don't na. Korea's waiting for me to finish our game, na." Beijing stormed pass China almost going down the right hall.

"Do you mind if Tokyo goes with you aru? I want to talk to Japan alone for a while, aru." She turned back and raised an eyebrow, but shrugged.

"Sure. Just send her to my room, na."

"Thank you Min Lei, aru." She stopped.

"I'm doing this for you, not for them na." She then headed back into her room.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"I'm sorry I took so long, aru." China had entered the room by the door.

"It's fine. We didn't mind." China looked at Tokyo and gave a smile.

"Um, Tokyo. Would you like to-"

"Sure." Tokyo stood up and headed out the door. "I heard what you said to Beijing in the halls." She had said quickly passing him. He stood there with his eye twitching. Were they that loud, or were these walls that thin?

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Beijing, may I please come in?" She started to hear commotion and opened the door. Instead a bucket of water fell on her head and was now soaken wet. She picked up the bucket a little bit to see, seeing Beijing and Korea suprised. She raised an eyebrow at the two. Korea went to her and took the bucket off her head.

"Da-ze! I'm sorry...Tokyo?" Korea back up a little bit, and made a nervous smile. "I'll go get a towel." He ran out the room immediatly leaving the other two in the room.

"I'll get you some clothes, na. You don't mind wearing chinese clothing, do you na?" Beijing went through her closet to find some dry clothes for Tokyo.

"No. Arigato." Beijing stopped for a second but soon found a short chinese kimono. It was red with a black flower-like pattern on it. She gave it to Tokyo and went outside the room. She leaned against the wall with a heavy sigh. Closed her eyes to make herself feel relaxed. Until suddenly Korea opened the door with the towel he was going to give her. Beijing opened her eys and stormed in the room to get Korea out but froze. She saw the scar Japan and gave her on her back. It looked healed but still saw the line. Tokyo instantly turned with a glare and grabbed her shoe, throwing it at Korea.

"Ow!" He fled the room immediatly and so did Beijing. "Da-ze! What the heck is wrong with her?"

"She was changing, na."

"How was I suppose to know?"

"Pervert, na."

"Am not!"

"Are too! Don't deny it, na!" Beijing and Korea started to laugh their hearts out, forgetting that Tokyo was in the other room.

**~X~X~X~X~**

Tokyo heard the commotion on the other side of the door. Her heart broke but knew it was true. Beijing found a new best friend, and it wasn't her. She wanted to cry, cry so hard that no more watered tears came out and were replaced with her blood. She giggled at the thought, Beijing didn't need her anymore. She was better off without her, better than ever! Tokyo snapped herself back, she was going insane. She had to leave, leave soon. She opened the door and walked out quickly. But only to be stopped by Beijing grabbing her arm. She turned to look at the chinese girl. "Whats wrong, na?" Tokyo didn't know how to answer back. She looked down, hiding her face; knowing tears were coming out. "Mizuki?"

"L-let go...please..." Tokyo's voice was soft and low. Beijing got a little suprised.

"Are you crying? Mizuki look at me!" Tokyo shook her head.

"N-no...j-just let go of m-me..." Beijing turned Tokyo roughly seeing tears fall down her eyes. "Don't look at me!" Tokyo pushed Beijing and started to run to the room China and Japan were in, with Beijing and Korea chasing her.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"I-It has been so long, huh Japan?"

"Hai, it has." There was an akward silence between the two. Japan felt regret, and guilt. There was a feeling for not trying to make up a conversation. Japan looked down trying to control his thoughts

"Y-you know...I missed you aru." With that being said, Japan felt his hands trembling. The urge to hide it was too strong and powerful. He bowed with his nose touching the floor and tears pouring out.

"I apologize! Yao, I…..I apologize! I hurt you! Yao, I…I made you suffer! It's unforgivable!" Japan found himself with words he was trying to say; trying to apologize. China grabbed him by the shoulder's trying to calm him down.

"Kiku! It's alright, please don't cry. It's ok." Japan shook his head, choked with the words he was trying to say.

"Gomen'nasai! Gomen'nasai Yaoi! What I did was unforgivable-" China hugged Japan tightly, with tears coming out of his eyes also. "I regret it, I regret it all. How could you even look at me? Stand me being here?" Japan had whispered, buring his face in China's shoulder.

"Because I have already forgiven you aru. Your my little brother." Japan smiled. His feeling of regret was fading away. Japan hugged him back. China felt the brotherly embrace, and couldn't help but cry tears of joy. Tokyo stormed into the room. Japan let go of China and felt Tokyo jump on him, crying her eyes out.

"Aniki! Gomen'nasai!" Japan looked at Tokyo with his eyes wide. She called him Aniki, for the last 50 years she hadn't called him that. "Yao! I'm sorry!" Tokyo got off Japan and bowed at China. Beijing and Korea came in the room. Tokyo looked at Beijing with apologetic eyes. Tears falling down like hail. "Beijing! Gomen'nasai! I can't believe I had treat all of you so cold for the last 50 years! I regret it! I hate myself for that!" Beijing grabbed Tokyo and slapped her, not hard though.

"Don't ever say that, na! Saying you hate yourself is like saying that Korea isn't a pervert!"

"Dai-ze, Hey!" Beijing didn't care if Korea was offended. Trying to not let her feelings poor out was hard. Tokyo looked back at Beijing.

"I'm sorry..." Beijing made a heavy sigh.

"Its fine, na." Beijing gave a half smiled at Tokyo. Tokyo made little sniffles and smiled back. Beijing gasped with wide eyes. Tears poured out and she suddenly hugged Tokyo. Tokyo hugged back. Feeling her friends embracement. "I'm going to make you pay for making me cry and letting me give you this awkward hug, na."

"I'll look forward to it then." Tokyo also choked in her words. Japan and China looked at them smiling, feeling a happy atmosphere again. Their war was over, now there was a new beginning. Korea stood their cluless.

"So...what's this about?" Beijing got up and kicked Korea back to Hong Kong.

**~3 Days Later~**

"Dai-ze! Get me out of here!" Beijing went outside with a box with a label "**Fuck This**".

"Welcome back you annoying asshole, na."

"Get me out of here so I can make you pay for sending me to Hong Kong!" Beijing looked at the box for 5 seconds.

"Nope." And left the box outside. Until China had found it and all hell broke loose...

* * *

Should I make more chapters? Or make an after story? I hope you liked this chapter! ^.^


End file.
